I will be brave
by cloe.b16
Summary: What if, after more than four years of life with his lover , Misaki's brother announced him that he would move to a new flat in order to become a real adult. How would Misaki react, could he tell his brother about is relation with his brother's best friend or would he leave for not being able to assume his relation?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note :

Ok , so this is my first English fanfiction since I'm French so I'll do my best to make the grammar as good as possible.

Enjoy and see you at the bottom !

Misaki's POV:

As every day since already two month I'm in the subway on my way back home from Marukawa Publishing where I am a newbie but it's ok because my coworkers are helping me when I don't understand what I have to do. I like this job . Being around mangas ; manga-artists is really what I've wanted to do when in think about the job I've always wanted.

After ten minutes I'm in the hallway of the building where Usagi-san and I live , I head to the door of our flat and then open it :

-I'm home ! I yell as I enter and put off my shoes.

Not hearing any response from my lover , yeah I finally call him like that but only in my thoughts , I walk through the living room putting my wallet on the couch. Feeling an air flow in my neck I turn around and then see that the door-window is half open. I slowly head to outside and see my landlord leaned to the balcony smoking his cigarettes as usual. I walk toward him and stop one meter next to him and break the silent atmosphere :

I'm home.

-Oh Misaki , Welcome back !

My lover after have noticed my presence turned toward me and softly kissed my cheek.

How was your day ? He asked me with a concerned face.

Fine , not many work so it wasn't that bad , and yours ?

-I'm so tired ! I need to recharge myself in Misaki now.

He said while hugging me from the back. Oh no , not again we already did it this morning. As he starts kissing my neck I feel a hand going under my shirt. I don't move , as always when Usagi-san touches me my body is super warm , the butterflies in my belly don't disappear , my breath becomes erratic and I can't move. I turn around to meet my lover's lips and at this moment it was like if the time had stopped; just the two of us moving our lips together. I tie my arms around my lover's neck as I feel his cold hands touching my body and giving me pleasure. While the kiss was becoming more and more deep we suddenly hear a doorbell and I come back on earth and run to open the door , red as tomato. I open the door and see my brother , my eyes grow wide but I let him in and say :

-Nii-San what's bringing you here ? I say forcing a smile

-Can't I come to see my little brother and my best friend ?

-Misaki who's at the door ? Says Usagi entering in the living room.

It's Nii-san !

My lover approach us and starts the conversation :

-Oh! Takahiro, it's been a long time come in

I head to the kitchen and begin boiling water for making tea. I let my brother and Usagi-san talk since they haven't seen each other for quite a long time and also it prevents Usagi-san to touch me so I can take a rest for a while. Once the water is at the good temperature I head to the couch where the two person I love the most in this world are , I put the tea-pot on the table and go back to the kitchen to take 3 cups , when I come back to the couch I pour tea on each cup and give each one his one. I sit next to my lover but not too close for not being discovered from my brother . Of course I'd like him to approve us but I don't have enough courage to tell him about my relation with his best friend and maybe it would destroys their friendship so that's not something that I want so I rather keep quiet. I don't give much attention to what my brother and Usagi are talking about but after a while I hear someone call my name and feel Usagi's cold hands shaking my shoulder. I come out of my reverie and ask what happened and then my brother answers me :

-I think you should move.

Author's notes :

So here's the first chapter , was it understandable ? Please let me know what you have thought while reading ! See you soon for the next chapter !


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes :**

 **Thank to you already for the views ; I didn't thought that there will be so much views , Good lecture ! Thanks to Dorito who sent me a review that motivate me enven more to continue :)**

 **Cr : I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

-I think you should move.

-What ? _I said not really sure to understand._

Yeah , you want to become a real adult don't you ? Then take a flat , rent it by yourself. If I say it , that's because yesterday I saw an ad in newspapers , it's a nice, cozy and not much expensive flat near to your work I called the the landlord and he agreed to let us go visit it tomorrow.

My eyes grown wide open and my jaw dropped , why was he saying that , did I made anything wrong , did Usagi san called him to complain about myself ?

But I'm being well here and I don't think I disturb Usagi-san, do I ?

I look in my landlord's direction with a questioning look , he just replies me with a denial movement of head and start to talk.

-Takahiro , Misaki doesn't disturb me at all , he stays because he makes the chores and that's why he doesn't need to pay a rent and I don't want him to pay one either.

-Usagi , listen , to visit this appartement tomorrow won't hurt anybody , will it ? If you want you can come too , I swear it will open your eyes Misaki , you'll want to live immediately in it ! If you don't mind i'm going to go too , let's say that I come here at 10am tomorrow and then we go together ?

I make a small movement to show him that I nod and then I realize that a tear is going to fall down my eye as my vision becomes blurred. At this moment I look right in Usagi's eyes and he seems to realize my state and says :

-I'll take you back to the door , Misaki please begin with the dishes.

I nod my head and am about to say good bye to my brother but I feel that my troath is dry and if I talk , even a bit , my voice will break and he'll see that i'm about to cry. I just go and embrace him for a second and then I start to pick the cups and head to the kitchen.

-Goodbye Misaki ! _He says with an happy tone._

I don't answer. When I hear the door being closed I realise that i'm finally alone , I let myself fall against one of the cabinets of the kitchen , my body is heavy. I put my head in my knees , I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and sobs all in my body. Why am I crying ? Is it because of what Nii-san said , that I should move ? But I don't want to move , I can't. Could Usagi san live -without me , Could I live without him by the way ?

After a while I feel something patting my shoulder, I lift up my head a little and see my lover with a very worried face , soon he kneel next to me and start to hug me and whispering in my ear thing to calm me , I look in his eyes and see that he isnt feeling well either. As he sit next to me still huging me tightly I roll my arms around his neck and let myself cry completely on his shoulders. He says with a soft voice :

-Misaki , don't worry everything will be alright tomorrow , you don't want to leave me right ?

-Y-Yeah... But we have to tell him if I want to stay or he will ask why I want to stay with you.

-I know , that's why I can tell him about us if you allow me to.

-No.. No , I am the one who have to tell him , he is my brother and that's my choice so it has to be me.

-Are you sure that you can handle it ? _He asks pushing me a little to see my face._

-I'm sure , I have to be brave , to show him that I want to stay with you !

Usagi-san's face seems to bright at my last words , I see an happy smile forming on his lips and he talk once again :

-Misaki can I kiss you ?

I don't answer but I close my eyes to show him that I allow him. Right after I feel larges and softs lips being settled on mines. This kiss is so different that the ones we usually have , this one is sweet and full of love. We stay like this for a moment and we stop the kiss to take our breath back.

We weren't in the mood to do anything else , that's why we headed to the bedroom were we layed next to each one and we fell asleep in a loving atmosphere hugging each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Allo ? Sir , can you open us please we are downside ?

My brohter , Usagi and I were at the interphone on the door of the building where my brother found me "an amazing flat" . Few seconds later we entered and went at the 5th floor where was the appartement. We began the visit , the landlord was kind but I and Usagi-san were awkward. After maybe thirty minutes of visit we went in the living room and my brother and the landlord started talking about the good things about this flat , I heard a little bit of the discussion

-You know , this appart is calm , the neighboords aren't noizy or disturbing and most of all , you have an amazing view on Tokyo. The last occupants renovated all the flat like six months ago so it's clean.

-Your hear that Misaki , you won't have any work to do in it it's amazing isn't it ?

As yesterday I felt the need to cry , my breath was rushing , and a ball full of anxiety was forming in my troath. I mumbled in Usagi-san's ear :

-I need to go outside please...

-Takahiro , I have to smoke. Misaki do you want to come ? _Said Usagi_

-Hmm... Yeah sure.

We fastly headed to the elevator and went to the roof. The cold wind hit me and I let myself cry and I started yelling against my lover :

-Anyway it's all my fault If we are here today ! Everything began when I said to my parents to drive faster to come home earlier ! That's because of my selfishness if they are dead today ! Next , it's my fault if Nii-san wasn't able to go to college ; it's my fault if I started living with you , if I hadn't meet you I wouldn't have started loving you and I wouldn't be sad about leaving you ! Shit ! I hate myself !

I said everything without breathing and my body fell on the tough ground and I started crying even more. I was kneeling not looking at my boyfriend but I felt him kneeling next to me , the following seconds he kissed me. He wasn't moving his lips , the kiss was just for calming myself and it was working , I stopped crying after a while and when we separated my lover softly said while taking my cheeks in his large and cold hands :

-Misaki , it's not your fault , everything that happened had to happen you're not the one who caused it. Misaki you're someone amazing , youre so kind , so unique , you don't deserve to be sad and to cry , I promise i'll always be there for you , no matter what happens , i'll always stay by your sides and i'll protect you. When we will say to you brother about us i'll be right next to you if you need me to help you for telling him , if he want to tear us apart i'll make everything that is possible to keep you with me , i'll follow you if he takes you with him. Please , Misaki don't worry i'll always be there , I love you.

Right after we kissed again and I realised that Usagi-san really was the one i'll ever need in my life , he was the other half that I needed to complete myself. His words really helped me to get strenght.

I start to get up and say to my lover :

-Thanks for everything Usagi-san.

-It's normal Misaki you don't have to thank me. You ok , can we go find your brother ?

-Didn't you said that you would smoke ? I ask with a questioning look.

-I don't want to smoke now.

-Thanks Usagi-san.

An happy smile grow on my face as I realise that Usagi san can not smoke only for my own good. Usagi-san put a light kiss on my lips and then we go back to the appartement.

When we enter Nii-san and the landlord are talking and my brother says :

-Misaki , I really think that this appartement will please you !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while we leave the building and we go , the three of us in Usagi-san's car as we head home. I sit in the back seats as my morale is once again down as my brother don't stop talking about this flat , and as if it wasn't enough he starts to talk about it again in the car. I say with an angry tone :

-Can you please stop talking so loudly i'm tired , I think i'm gonna sleep.

This says I close my eyes and lean my head on the window.

After a while I wake up and realise that the car has stopped , I look around me and see my brother and my lover going out of the car and I recognize the parking of our building. I slowly open the door and hang out of the car , my eyes meets my broyfriend's and I make a small smile to show him that i'm okay. We go in the elevator and press the button to go to our floor. Once arrived we enter in the appartement and we sit on the couch. My brother starts the conversation :

-So what do you think of this flat Misaki , seems good no ?

-Well... I think I-

-You'll be very pleased to move in !

-Can't you let me talk ? I said that I don't want move in this appartement.

-Huh , Misaki , what do you mean ? _My brother asks with a questioning look._

Crap , because I started I have to continue...

-Well Nii-san I don't want to move because I love someone...

-What a good new ! But why don't you want to move , it would be better to have your own appartement then ?

-I... Well this person already have an appartement.

I look in Usagi san's eyes and he makes a glad smile with an encouraging look. I look back at my brother who says :

-Why didn't you told me before about her ?

-Well it's kind of complicated... _I look at the floor_

-Why telling me that you have a girlfriend would be hard ?

-Because i'm hm... I'm not interested with girls...

-What do you mean , you must be kidding me right ? _He says with a nervous laugh._

-I am not i'm serious. I have a boyfriend.

-Usagi-san did you know about that ?

-I did Takahiro.

-Then why didn't you stopped him ?

-I think that you shouldn't judge someone for who he loves you know.

-Anyway Misaki , who do you hang out with ?

-I... I am in love with U-Usagi-san... _I look at the floor and wait for my brother to yell at me._

-Wh-What ?! He screams. How can you two …? You're 10 years younger than him ! Since when ?

-But he is the only one I love and it's since 4 years , it's serious , I don't want to move you know.

-Usagi san , how could you do this to me , you were my best friend ? You took my brother in a debauchery lifestyle I thought you were someone reliable but it seems like I was wrong. _He says with a mad tone._

-He hadn't made anything , it's only me ! I chosen to love him ! _I say yelling against him._

-See , I love him and he loves me. _Usagi san says while putting a hand on my thigh._

-I … How could you do this Misaki ? _He asks me with a pout_

-I can't change my feelings Nii-san !

-I think you should come home with Manami , maybe you just forgot what is it to be with a family and after you won't feel this way about Usagi-san. I will take you home with me today go make your lungs.

-But Nii-san... -Takahiro. _Says my lover._

-Usagi-san it's none of your business stay away. Misaki do it.

Tears start rolling down my cheeks , how could he do it to us !? We are in love with each other , why does he want to tear us apart ?! I cry without carrying about how I look in front of my brother. I run in Usagi-san's arms and I cry even harder.

-Misaki stop playing. How could I accept your relation , do you know how it feels to discover that your little brother is hanging out with your best friend ?

-I... I don't want you to accept us ! Just let us living together

-Misaki , is it really what you want ?

-Y-Yes ! I want to stay with Usagi san ! _I yell with a determinate tone._

-May I should let you if it's what is making you happy.

-Th-Thanks Nii-san !

I slowly get off my lover's embrace and I run in my brother's arms and then my cries become joy cries. I hug my brother and thank him a thousand times.

-Well I think i'm going to leave guys. I'll see you soon. _He says after a while as he stands up_.

-Once again thank you Takahiro ! _Usagi san get up and start embracing him._

My brother left the flat and let us relieved and happy even if cries were here a moment before.

 **Author's notes.**

 **Well sorry i'm a bit late but for you I made a bigger chapter , I hope it's understandable because it was quite difficult for me to write it.**

 **See you soon for the chapter three !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes :**

 **Sorry i'm really late I thought I would be able to write this chapter in times but I was a bit much optimistic... I had exams for a week so I wasn't in measure to write and I also had what is called the blank page. I'm really sorry ! I think that i'll post a chapter each two weeks , this way i'll have enough time to do it propreply. By the way , thank you for all those views and for the fiew reviews I got , it made me happy to see that ! Good reading :)**

A week passed since the day my brother came home and discovered the relation between Usagi san and I. When he left Usagi-san and I made love like we never did before : it was strong but also full of love , we did it for the whole night and during this night I said few time to Usagi san that I was loving him so he was even more happier and so I was. Even if it wasn't easy for me to tell him those kind of things it was worth it. If he was happy then I was even more happy.

Today is thrusday , it's 10 o'clock and I am doing the dishes from the breakfast in the kitchen Usagi san is surfing on his computer on the couch and suddenly the phone rings I say to my lover :

 _-Usagi san could you pick up please ?_

 _-Yes yes._

He says as he stands and head to the cabinet with the phone on. He answers to the phone and says _"Oh Takahiro"_ , my brother is calling , that's strange he called few days ago , what does he want ? Soon my lover says :

 _-Misaki your brother want to talk to you , come here._

I let the dishes in the sink and I take the phone in my boyfriend's hands. I start talking :

 _-Nii-san , what's up ?_

 _-I'm fine and you Misaki ?_

 _-Fine thanks, what are you calling for ?_

 _-Can you help me with something ?_

 _-Sure , what is it ?_ I ask while looking at Usagi with a concerned face due to the incomprehension.

 _-You see , there's a friend of mine wich has a little sister who will start her college curriculum in Tokyo soon but she doesn't know anyone and don't know where to stay and has no money... And I owe her sister a query so she asked it to me knowing that I had a brother in Tokyo._

 _-Hm... Nii-san you know it's not my flat , you should ask to Usagi san._

 _-Fine , give him the phone._

I hand the phone to my lover which is looking at me with a questionning expression. My brother explains him the story. Could someone lives here with us , Usagi san wouldn't like it and will I ? I don't know... After a while my boyfriend talks, his husky's voice breaking the silent atmosphere :

 _-Listen Takahiro , I don't know if it's a good idea , you see Misaki and I are very busy so it would be_ _like if she was alone_

 _-..._

 _-Yeah I know you owe her something but it's not a reason , why not giving her the adress of the flat we visited last week ?_

 _-..._

 _-Ahhh ok I give up, but only for a month , but please stop with this voice of yours Takahiro._ My boyfriend says with a desperate voice. _When does she come ?_

 _-..._

 _-Seriously ?!_

After a while the call finally ends and my lover looks at me with an angry glare , I talk with a concerned expression :

 _Did you accept ?_

 _Y-Yeah , I tried everything to convince him but it didn't work. Why does this child have to come here with us ?_

 _When does she arrive here ?_ I ask with a questioning voice.

 _After tomorrow , on saturday morning._

My lover's glare seems to get darker after this sentence , he even seems depressed. He heads to the couch and sits , he is looking at his computer but I can guess that this glare is blank. How would us react when she will come ? And how will Usagi react ?! After all , at first I came to get better marks and after a while to be more near to school and that's how we started dating... Could he fall for this girl when she'll come...? N-No... It can't be possible , I would'nt accept it but what if after all it does really happens ?

- _Misaki ?_

I suddenly leave my reveries and look at my lover wich has came closer to me , he is leading to the cabinet where I stand behind , I was so much in my thoughts that I didn't hear him coming close to me.

- _What are you thinking to be in this state ?_ His eyes meet mines and I only see worry in it. What ? Do I look bad ?

- _What do I look like , wich state ? I'm perfectly fine !_ A fake smile takes place on my face waiting for his answer.

- _You look like you're about to cry. ..._ What ? _Your eyes are wide open and all wet , and your skin is really pale._

Is it true ? I haven't even noticed that I was about to cry , i let out a nervous cry to relieve him but it doesn't work. He goes around the cabinet and takes my chin between his fingers obliging me to look at him. He talks again :

- _Misaki I know you , tell me what's wrong._

 _-It...It's nothing don't worry._ I fake a smile to calm him but it doesn't work.

- _Is it about this girl ?_

 _-N-No... it's nothing..._ I reply feeling about crying.

- _Misaki..._

No , stop with this voice or I won't be able to keep it for me and I don't want you to mock me or even more. I can't tell him what I really think ! He suddenly talks again :

 _-Please. Misaki , tell me._

 _-Stop it Usagi-san !_ I yell it as I turn around. His hand isn't on my chin anymore.

- _Misaki , I love you._ It's enough !

 _-Crap ! Why are you saying that if in one week or less you won't love me anymore ?!_

I scream it as I start crying , my body swings on the floor , I feel my lovers body coming closer to me. Why does he act like there was nothing , like if this girl won't change our relationship. I feel my lover's arms surrounding my shoulders and my body taken in a tight embrace. After a while the husky voice of my lover breaks the silence :

- _Misaki why do you think about this kind of silly things ; you're the only one in my eyes and in my heart._ His husky voice and calm tone makes me cry even more as I answer :

- _Don't you remember how you fell for me ?_ I make a small pause and talk again. _At first I was here only just for your tutoring , nothing more. And then I started living here and you started acting strangely with me while you were still loving my brother. And now a young girl will come living in here , you will forget about me and then it will be as if we never lived anything ! Maybe it would be better for you to hang out with a girl than with a brat like me , yeah that's true. Maybe I should just leave it wou-_

 _-Misaki ! Stop it now !_

Usagi's voice cut me while I was talking. At first I was only telling him how I was feeling about this girl but then my mouth started saying things that I wasn't thinking about and I couldn't stop it and then my lover yelled at me , it made me sob even harder. My lover pulled me in an embrace and pushed his lips on mines , I felt his tongue carressing my bottom lip and ; unconsciously I let him come inside of my mouth. After a while where we were running out of breath he slowly cut the kiss and he looked right trhough my eyes before saying :

- _Misaki you're my everything , it will never change , I fell for you , I lived the most beautifuls moments of my whole life with you , you're the one wich makes me happy wich gives a sense to my life and I never felt that for anybody but you. Don't forget it , There's only one person in my heart and this person is you. Misaki , I love you and that's true and it won't change , not now and not in the futur._

 _-U...Usagi , I-I'm sorry..._ I say looking at the floor.

I feel the embrace getting less thight and see my lover standing up , I suddenly feel my body getting lifted. After a while I realise that Usagi san is bringing me to our bedrooms and once arrived he lay me down under the blankets , it's only 10:30 am but i'm already lie in the bed , luckilly I don't have works before 2pm. I start to relax my muscles and soon I feel my boyfriend's body getting glued to mine and two strong arms taking me into a thight embrace. I let myself getting more relaxed into the arms of my beloved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is the day where our new roomate comes, even if I didn't want to meet her I prepared a sort of welcome lunch and I also cleaned all the flat. I have to say that i'm nervous to see her, what if we don't get along ? But looking at Usagi san it doesn't seems to bother him , of course he doesn't want her or anybody else to live in here with us but he doesn't seem to be worried about what she'll think when she'll start living here. I am in the living room sitting next to my lover on the couch ; my head is press on his shoulder. I am resting ; because of this girl I have been stressing for the whole week and it provocked me insomnias so I was really tired. Usagi's hand was carressing my hairs meanwhile the other was on my tighs. We weren't talking , it wasn't needed , the only presence of each other was enough. Sudenly the doorbell takes us back to the reality ; only a glance with each other makes us know who is behind this door , this girl. I slowly stand up followed by my lover , we head to the door next to each other and my lover's hand in the bottom of my back , normally I would have rejected him but today was different , it was a relieving contact , it was like if his hand was telling me "I'll always be behind you Misaki." after some more foot we arrived in front of this metalic door , Usagi made me a sign to show me that he would be the one opening the door and so he did.

- _Good morning , I'm Ameki , nice to meet you !_ She says while extending her hand with a bright face.

- _Good morning and welcome here , I'm Akihiko._ My lover says with a smile while shaking her hand.

- _Misaki , Welcome here._ My tone is cold and it's obvious to everyone that I don't want her here.

I look at this girl , she is a bit taller than me , her face is round with big cheeks and some freckles but also a very light skin. She has long wavy light brown hair , her eyes are big and the color a mix between the blue and the grey wich makes her glare really deep. She has a childish face but at the same time it was a mature face , her smile was big and sparkling. She seems to be really happy. Under she was wearing a sweatshirt too big for her with a ripped jean and some sneakers. It was a sober style but on her it made everything cute and even if I wasn't liking that I had to say that she really was pretty. And her name , the characters were meaning "Bright Beauty" Seriously , it was too much. How Usagi won't fall for her , I already lost before she even came inside the flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's already been a week since Ameki started living here , she was perfectly getting along with Usagi-san , with me it was tensed , I was trying the most possible to avoid her but it wasn't really easy. She was constantly talking to me , Usagi had told me that he was finding her nice and pretty when I asked him what he was thinking about her. After that I left the bedroom and I went to the bathroom , it was 10pm , I fell on the ground and held the toilets where I thrown up everything that we had eaten for dinner. I cried and stayed in this room for almost an hour , of course my lover had knocked at the door but I told him that I wasn't feeling well so he would rather stay outside , he listened and after an eternity I went back to the bed , I lie down far from my lover but he took me in his arms so I let him do that even if I was upset. This night I didn't sleep much.

I woke up , my stomach was aching so much due to the fact that it was empty. After a while I stood up and headed to the kitchen , anyone was there , I took a cup where I had poured some tea and then sat on one of the chairs of the counter. My glare was blank , after a while I felt a hand patting my hairs , no need to ask to who this hand belongs to , I know that this is my lover's hand , and at the moment I didn't want to see him , i'm still mad at him.

- _Misaki why are you avoiding me ?_

Why ? Maybe because you flirt with girl right in front of me without regrets.

- _Answer me please Misaki , since a week you are acting really strange..._

 _-Do you like her ?_ I suddenly ask.

- _What ? Who ?_

 _-Stop acting like you don't understand , do you think i'm blind or stupid ?_

- _I don't do anything with her._

 _-For now ;but if you keep acting all sweet toward her you'll fall for her._

 _-Misaki stop telling that !_ He had suddenly lost his calm and yell at me. _I love you Misaki and it will never change !_

 _-Stop telling that kind of silly stuff if you don't mean them !_ I yell back.

 _-Oh god... Wich part of your head is telling you that ?_

 _-It's all your fault ! May I should try to give up on you this way it'll make your life easier without me._

I feel the sobs coming to my eyes, I can't even control my body and now i'm crying once again. How many time did I cry this week , I can't even count , I can't believe that our relationship had gone so wrong. I need to go out , to breath , I feel like i'm suffocating in here , I go to the door , put on my shoes , I lead against the metal door. I know that my lover might look at me without understanding but after a while I start talking :

- _I don't know why I'm still loving you Usagi , maybe I made a mistake , I need to breathe so let me please._

My forehead leads against the door and my eyes were glued to the floor without stopping the tears from falling down my cheeks , I slowly open the door and go outside , I hear my lover calling my name but I don't stop. I start running down the corridors I run until I can't breathe. My stomach is empty wich makes everything more difficult but even empty I want to throw up and I feel like i'm going to faint , I didn't sleep for almost two days. I look around , well , I stopped my rush in a street , but I don't know where I am. Looks like i'm trapped with the buildings around me.

I was alone in an unknown street , I had to admit that I was kind of afraid. Once I was almost calmed down I decided that it was the best for me to go back home even though I didn't want to , I couldn't make Usagi worried. As I slowly went out from the street I noticed ahead from me two person hugging each other , after a better look I realised that it was my lover and our new roomate. At this moment my heart stopped beating in my chest. It was more than over my skills to stay emotionless with this scene in front of my eyes , I realised that I should go back home and once here i'll call Usagi and i'll tell him that I only went for a walk. I walked as discretly as I could and after a while I was finally at the door of our flat , I entered the password and then entered in , nobody was there as expected so I headed to the phone on the table near from the entrance. I typed my lover's phone number , after a moment he answered :

 _-Misaki where in this world are you !?_ He sounded concerned.

 _-I'm home I only went for a walk where are you both ?_ I ask acting like I didn't know anything.

 _-We went searching for you , you had been gone for half an hour without saying anything and answering your phone !_

 _-I just needed to go outside it's nothing , it's not like if my absence mattered._

 _-However we coming back home._

He is avoiding the topic of what do I represent for him ? I cant take it anymore. My tears are starting to roll down my cheeks , I have never imagined myself being as much jealous as I actually am.

I sit on the couch where i'm still crying , after a while I fall asleep still crying , well at least it helped me to find some sleep , thing that hadn't happened in few days.

I'm awaken by a hand gently shaking my shoulder , after a while I open my eyes curious to know who it may be , it's Usagi-san. As he realise that i'm awake he pulls me in an embrace , a very thight embrace , I almost can't breathe because of him, I say breathless :

- _Usagi i'm suffocating please let me go._

 _-Misaki I was so afraid !_

He slowly push me away and look through my eyes while saying that. The whole d goes this way, at 9pm as I head to the bedroom a light voice calls me , I turn around ; it's Ameki. Usagi san is taking his shower downstairs , she walked toward me and stopped in front of me. She started :

- _Seems like your lovely Usami-sensei is getting bored of you isn't it ?_


End file.
